


番外十二.君を不幸にできるのは　宇宙でただ一人だけ

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 能使你陷入不幸的 宇宙之中仅此一人——spitz《8823》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外十二.君を不幸にできるのは　宇宙でただ一人だけ

“……啊……抱歉。该怎么说……这个消息是有一点超过我的理解上限。”水晶公从短暂的石化状态中解除，终于发出了声音。

她看到陷入了当机状态的水晶公，摆了摆手。

“没关系。毕竟我自己也有自觉这个事情有多扯。”

她顿了一会，观察了一下水晶公的神色，确信他稍微恢复了冷静之后才再次开口。

“正因如此，我觉得有必要和你、以及拂晓的全员都好好说清楚——不过再怎么说把全员集合起来说明这个事情好像会陷入很不得了的混乱，姑且还是打算一个个和他们先通个气。”

“啊啊……我觉得这是个贤明的选择。”古.拉哈.提亚托着下巴陷入了短暂的沉思：“不过我倒是没有想到你会最先和我说明，是因为有必要将那个人带到第一世界的关系吗？”

“虽然也有这个因素……不过最主要的还是，那个……”她难得的露出了难堪且愧疚的神色，踟躇了一会才再次开口：“毕竟古.拉哈你是最直接地受到过来自爱梅特赛尔克的生命威胁，我觉得不管你接不接受，我都有必要……”

水晶公的耳朵微微动弹了一下。

她深呼吸了一下，下定了决心。

“那个人……哈迪斯他，肯定不会道歉的吧——而我也没有资格替他道歉。但是作为曾经受到直接伤害的你如果无法接受他的归来和同行，以及……和我的关系的话，我会尊重你的意见，另想他法。”

古.拉哈.提亚有些茫然地看着她向着自己低下了头仿佛请求原谅一般的动作，过了几秒才慌慌张张地反应过来。

“啊啊啊啊，请你不要这么说，我的朋友。”他惶恐地拍了拍她的肩膀，请她抬起头：“那个时候毕竟……呃……情况特殊，考虑到他和古代人的立场也是无可奈何的事情，我也没有太放在心上。”

她抬起了头，脸上还是带着歉意：“其实我觉得你可以更自私一点，多考虑一下自己的情况——不过现在好像说这个也有点不合适。总之，谢谢你。”

他们两相视而笑，然后又同时松了一口气。

“不过冷静下来想想，这还真是不得了的情况啊……”古.拉哈难得的抓了抓头发，叹了一口气：“想不到英雄你回原初世界才几天，就已经结婚了……”

“我自己才是最惊讶的那个……到底为什么会变成这样……”似乎是紧张感消除了的关系，她脑袋向后摊在了沙发上：“幸好你没有反对。和塔塔露还有可露儿报告的时候，她们俩齐齐整整的跳起半米高，同时高声大喊‘我不同意这门婚事！’可把我吓死了……”

水晶公的嘴角忍不住抽搐了起来。

“这、这可真是……最后是怎么解决的？”

她又坐直了起来，脸上的表情一片茫然：“……………………其实我也不知道最后是怎么解决的。就……尼禄拖着西德和塔塔露说了半天悄悄话，可露儿和哈迪斯不知道交流了点什么，然后她们就突然都没有意见了？”

水晶公的嘴角抽搐的更厉害了，然后明智地决定不再深究这个问题——毕竟当你有一个会读心并且从来不直说自己到底读到了什么的前辈的时候，永远不踩到她的底限才是最好的选择。

“而且，比起拂晓的同伴，哈迪斯……爱梅特赛尔克他的态度，才是让我比较苦恼的那一方吧。”光之战士的目光下意识地朝着那扇通往原初世界的传送门望去，脑内浮现出曾为无影的那个男人的身影，喃喃自语到。

“？但是听你刚才所说，这件事似乎是他先……？”水晶公一时露出了无法理解的表情。

她把目光从传送门收了回来，转回到自己交握的手上。

“从开始做梦的那天起，我就一直有这种感觉——能让哈迪斯不幸的，一定只有‘那个人’才能做到吧。”

“使他……不幸？”水晶公歪了歪脑袋，等待她继续说下去。

光之战士停了下来，小心翼翼地斟酌着语句，考虑着该如何表达。

“他……就好像沉在水底，即使为了呼吸想要将头露出水面，绑在他身上的巨石也让他几乎没法上浮。”

“但是他绝对不会把那绳子解开。”

她抬起了头，望着天花板，仿佛那是永远无法到达的水面。

“我没办法下水，我只能在岸上——即使可以短暂地拉住他伸出的手，让他浮上水面，但是只要我一松手，他依然会再次沉下去。”

“即使如此，他也绝不会把那绳子解开。”

她收回了目光，朝着水晶公露出了苦笑：“那个巨石是亚马乌罗提、是‘那个人’、是同胞、是他的过去、是我一个人没办法抗衡的重量。我只能成为一时的逃避场所。”

“但是现在我获得了拉住他的手的机会，我没办法收回已经伸出的手——即使这也许会成为未来的祸根。”

“我是不是……太过自私了呢……”她垂下头，最后的话语如同呓语一般轻微，但水晶公的耳朵还是准确地捕捉到了那其中的迷茫。

古.拉哈.提亚深深地吸了一口气，手杖在地板上顿了一下，发出了沉闷的声响。

“虽然关于那个前无影的事情我无法断言，但是关于英雄你的决定，我从来都可以确信，不如说，从友人角度来看，我倒希望你能更为自己着想一些。而且，请更加相信你的朋友们吧。”

水晶公的脸上浮现出淡淡的红晕，眼神有些游移。

“如果你遇到了什么困难和烦恼，你的友人们是绝对不会抛弃你的——当然也包括我在内。”

光之战士一时睁大了眼睛呆了几秒，然后眼神捕捉到了古.拉哈.提亚微微颤动的耳朵尖，忍不住在想如果自己现在伸出手去撸一把对方翻脸的几率有多大，而水晶公似乎也察觉到了她的视线，扭过头，强忍着把兜帽带回去的冲动，咳嗽了几声，试图强行把话题扭回来。

“还是来说正事吧……关于原初世界和第一世界的来往，你有什么想法吗？”

“关于这个……其实我已经粗略地做了一下实验。”光之战士晃了晃脑袋，把头脑中关于以后一定要养一只猫的决定暂时抛在脑后：“我这次回到这边的时候，抓了一只小型魔物揍晕，试图通过放在雷迦利亚G上一起带过来。但是可能因为揍的时候没有控制好力道，开到中途那个魔物就口吐白沫然后消散了？我在考虑是不是这次从这边回原初世界的时候最好也带个什么试试……有没有什么就算不揍晕也很安分的动物或者魔物呢……”

水晶公也同时陷入了沉思：“中途消散了吗……也许比起剩余的生命力不足，是你对那个魔物的‘认同感’比较模糊导致了没办法维持吧？比起随意抓来的魔物，也许你自己饲养过的动物的成功率会更高一些……而且你那个交通工具应该还需要加上一个屏障，至少让它在穿越过程中尽可能是个封闭环境更好。……不过这个应该并不难解决，所以问题果然还是在于用于适合用于实验的生物？”

两人苦思冥想起适合的东西，场面一时沉默，仅仅偶尔有一两声沉重的敲啄地板的声音伴随着回响回荡在水晶塔中。

等等，敲啄？

光之战士和水晶公的目光同时向着声音的来源看了过去——不知道从何时开始就跟着英雄一起进来的鲸头鹳对于这目光仅仅只是歪了一下头，随即又进入了沉稳的一动不动的状态。

两人紧盯着仿佛融入了背景的鲸头鹳，随即交换了一个了然的眼神。

就是你了！

数日后，当一切尘埃落地，拂晓的贤人们发现曾经一步不落地跟在光之战士身后的那只来历不明的鲸头鹳，居然开始时不时地跟在那个曾经是无影的男人身后，并且那超然的而难以捉摸的眼神中多了某种说不清道不明的同病相怜的意味，那就是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 君を自由にできるのは 宇宙でただ一人だけ


End file.
